


You don’t have to say you love me

by rudbeckia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mind Reading, Murder, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: A collection of kylux short fics that I posted on Tumblr then forgot about, plus some Kylux Cantina short fics.





	1. Promises...

“Well they got away!” Hux could have screamed. The struggle to remain in control showed in his clenched fists, gritted teeth and staccato voice. “Supreme Leader!”

Kylo Ren stared at the ground where he sat. Hux marched over. “You orders! Come on, Ren. You’re in command. You let the last remnants of the rebel force escape. What,” Hux ground his teeth again to keep from yelling in front of the troops, “are your ORDERS!”

Brushing salt crystals to fall in a shimmer to the ground, the Supreme Leader stood and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a few seconds then stunted Hux’s growing fury with icy calm.

“I promise,” said Kylo Ren with conviction he did not feel, “that I will find her and turn her.”


	2. ...Promises

It had been going well, thought Hux as he stepped out of the sanisteam. 

He’d not thought about the Supreme Leader inappropriately since he’d promised himself that he’d get over the betrayal. Kylo Ren lied to him, said the girl killed Snoke. Kylo Ren was a traitor. No, Hux had not once imagined Kylo Ren bent over his stupid, ugly throne with his stupid, ugly arse in the air and himself fucking the Supreme Leader hollow... Damnit! 

It had been going so well. The ‘fresher door opened and the fucking mindreader leered through.  
“We can do that too, Grand Marshal.”


	3. Quitter!

Hux fumbled the carton, dropped it and casually flicked it under the cabinet with his toe as he slammed the drawer and spun around. “Supreme Leader!” he said, voice betraying a hint of panic. “I did not expect a personal visit!”

Kylo Ren frowned at Hux. He shook his head slowly. “Your weakness disappoints me, General.” He stepped forwards, sniffing the air. “Hmm. How many today? Two? Three already?” Ren held out his hand, gloved palm upwards. “It’s not even lunchtime. Show me the pack.”

“But Kylo, you agreed!” Hux almost squealed. “You said—“

“I agreed to allow you one with your morning tea and one later in the day when the cravings threatened to distract you from your purpose.” He held his hand out again. “Show me.”

Hux sighed and gave in. He knelt in front of the cabinet and reached under, getting his head level with the floor and peering into the dark underneath when he did not immediately find what he was looking for. The Supreme Leader watched. Stared. 

Voice muffled, Hux delivered excuses. “Kylo, it has been a particularly stressful time. The repair bills for the damage to The Supremacy and the other star destroyers hit by that insane resistance pilot at near light-speed are starting to come in and I don’t know where the credits are going to come from. We lost hundreds of thousands, no, millions of First Order personnel and I don’t know where replacements will come from. There are Grand Admirals and Grand Marshals looking for the slightest reason to attempt a coup and I won’t be able to hold them off unless you do something to ensure their loyalty to you personally. Ah-hah!”

Hux stood up, brushed down his uniform and handed a cardboard carton to Ren, who sighed.  
“And the rest?”  
Hux tried to feign innocence, but his voice shook. “What do you mean, Supreme Leader?”  
“The ones you tipped out under there while you were pretending to look for this,” he said, shaking the carton and pointing at the recess under the cabinet, “so that you could light up once I left.”  
“Kylo, just—“ But Hux’s plea was cut off.  
“Hand them over! Don’t make me make you.”

Hux got back on his knees and retrieved the two stashed cigarettes. He threw them at Ren with a scowl.  
“There! I hope you’re satisfied! Now I am stressed about the state of the First Order High Command AND I am suffering cravings that make me want to punch something!”  
“Come here,” said Ren, grinding the cigarettes under his boot and smiling. Hux took the single step closer that brought them to within one arm’s length. Ren held his arms apart. “You want to punch me? Go ahead.”  
Hux shook his head. “No. I want you to give me a cigarette.”  
“No.” Ren folded Hux into a hug. “You want to quit and I said I’d help.” He thought of the sight of Armitage Hux, head down, arse up, looking under the cabinet. “Perhaps,” he said with a laugh, hands cupping Hux’s backside, “there is something we could do to take your mind off the cravings?”


	4. Hush

Hux lay motionless apart from his eyes darting around the dark corners of the room. Had he imagined it? The amused voice in the back of his head? His hand stilled on his wilting shaft and he scowled at the shadows.

“Please, don’t stop.”

He definitely had not imagined it that time. Hux sat up and reached for his robe.  
“Who’s there!” He called out sharp-voiced. “Show yourself.”

Only the comforting hum of the electrical systems broke through the silence. Hux got up and threw on his robe, ordering the lights to fifty percent. The shadows receded in an instant and he confirmed with the security sensors that he was alone in his private chambers.

“Would you like company?”

“FUCK!” Hux jumped and squealed the curse aloud. “Is... IS THAT YOU, REN?”

A soft laugh entered his mind and Hux cursed again softly. He got back into bed. “Why are you spying on me?” he asked the empty air. “This room is private. What I do here is not your concern.”

“You were thinking about me,” Ren’s voice sounded more flattered than amused now. “I didn’t mean to startle you when I joined in.”

“You... joined in? You were...”

“Oh yes. Frustratingly interrupted.”

“Well then...” Hux thought for a few seconds and worried at his lower lip. It had been a while since he’d had actual human company in his chambers. “I suppose if you’re discreet.”

 

Ren was in Hux’s bedroom inside of ten minutes, which was long enough for Hux to have had second thoughts. “What if someone saw you?” he asked, then, “and what if—“  
But Ren smiled and kissed him, one large, warm hand holding his head still while the other found its way inside Hux’s robe to cup his ass and pull them together. Hux whimpered at the feel of Ren’s hard cock grinding into his hip. 

“Hush,” said Ren quietly inside his head. “Nobody needs to know.”


	5. A single word

Leader Snoke lay on the cold floor, slick and shiny with deep red blood. Ren stood over him, lightsaber crackling red plasma, a haunted look on his face. All around, the Praetorian Guard lay in unnatural silence and flaming ribbons of red silk fell from high ceiling to black floor where they flared then smouldered, adding to the air’s acrid tang.

Hux stared from Snoke to Ren. He waved his blaster.

“Where’s. The girl.” Hux didn’t wait for an answer. “Where is she! I take it she did this and you valiantly attempted to defend Leader Snoke?”

Ren shook his head, unable to tear his eyes away from Snoke. 

“Focus!” Hux yelled. “The girl. She did this and escaped.”

At their feet, Snoke shifted and groaned. Hux yelped and sent three bright blue blaster-bolts into Snoke’s head at close range while Ren brought his lightsaber down in a graceful arc that buzzed and bisected Snoke’s body at the waist.

“The girl!” prompted Hux, holstering his blaster and pulling at Ren’s arms to make those deep eyes face him. “The girl?”

Ren shook himself, stood straighter and sighed as if a weight had lifted. “The girl,” he repeated, “killed Snoke and escaped. She overpowered the Praetorian Guard. I was knocked unconscious as I defended the Supreme Leader.”

“Good,” said Hux. “Long live Leader Ren and his right hand man, Grand Marshal Armitage Hux. If either of us utters a single word different from our agreed story, we’ll both be ruined.”


End file.
